Secrets
by Samhopelove
Summary: First fanfiction for Trixie Belden and by myself. Non-cannon couples further on, but they aren't any couples yet.I know the timeline is wacky, but it had to be differnt so it could fit in the story. Sucky at summaries:  sorry


**Author's note: first attempt at fanfiction. So its not going to be very good. Im not very good at grammar, either. lol:)Constructive criticism only plz! **

**Summary: There are in high school and everyone is keeping secrets. Will they keep on being friends or will highschool tare them apart?**

Secrets

Preface

"Do you think we should tell them," whispered a blonde haired girl.

"No, not yet. I don't want your brothers to come after me with axes," whispered a dark haired boy.

"You know they wouldn't actually do that," she said with a chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't there when they were threatening Tad. I swear he was about to pee his pants."

"Really? She said.

"Nope," he said with a grin.

"Hey" she said and shoved him with a grin.

"You mad at me?" before she could answer he captured her lips with his.

Chapter 1

"Come on Honey we need to hurry or they are going to be finished before we even get there." Trixie said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just let me quick get my Algebra 3&4 book then we can get our going to the lunchroom." Honey said with a smile, "Excited to see someone?

"No," Trixie said too fast.

"Ah huh." Honey said in a patronizing tone.

In response Trixie started to fast walk to the lunchroom where they were going to meet the rest of the bobwhites. The bobwhites were Brian who was the most serious of the group, the oldest and a senior; Mart the jokester of the group, a Junior and Trixie's almost twin. Then there is Diana who is shy and described as the prettiest girl in the class and is best friends and in the same grade as Honey and Trixie which is a sophomore. Then there is Jim who is Mr. Honorable and a woodsman, and a senior. Jim ran away from his stepfather who beat him and then Trixie and Honey found him. He ran away again and then they found him again and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler (Honey's parents) adopted him. Finally, there is Dan who is Mart's best friend, a junior, and is in track. Before he was in the bobwhites he was gang called the Cowhands. He got into trouble and was going to go to Juvenile hall, but the judge found Reagan, his uncle and sent him to live with him. Since Reagan didn't think Mr. Wheeler would approve of having an ex-gang member near his daughter. He sent Dan to live with Mr. Maypenny who lived in the middle of the preserve. Dan had a bad attitude about him and Trixie seemed to hate him, but he proved her wrong when he helped her out of a tough situation.

Honey hurried to catch up to Trixie and then quickly yanked open the lunchroom door at the same time as Trixie. Honey speed up as Brian came into view and there was an empty seat right next to him. She has a major crush on him, but he doesn't know it. Trixie was coming at a more subdued pace. The only other empty seat was right next to Jim. Trixie slide into the seat and Honey was already seated. Trixie gave a quick glance at Dan and smiled and then looked back.

"Sorry we took so long I had to quick get my 3&4 Algebra book," Honey said.

"I'm surprised it wasn't Trixie here that was the cause of the hold-up. She is normally the one who is always late," Mart said with a grin.

"I have gotten better not being late," Trixie said and then stuck out her tongue.

At that most of them started laughing.

In response, Trixie said, "I resent that," with a mock hurt look on her face.

"Sure you do," Jim said.

After that the talking split into groups. Mart and Dan were talking about the upcoming track season. Brian and Jim were talking about making a hut; Honey was intently listening, but tried to not make it obvious she was listening. Trixie and Diana were talking and Diana said, "We really need to have a sleepover this weekend."

"Ok. . . I think moms would allow it" Trixie said in a questioning voice.

"Good, I really need to talk about something without anyone overhearing. So can it be at my house? You could come straight from school tomorrow?" Diana questioned.

"I think that would be fine," Trixie said.

They then presumed talking. The bell rang shortly after. The bobwhites quickly packed up and left for their classes.

The rest of the day was way boring.


End file.
